


Love

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they came together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

I never expected her, never hoped for what she's made me feel. Truthfully, I fought it, though not as hard as one might expect. Wounded and scarred, I had no hope for love, no place for it in my heart... except for my soft spot for the boy I adopted. Then Emma came into our lives and everything changed. Our angry, hateful dance was rife with electric tension that now has a much healthier outlet.

There are fireworks in the bedroom, certainly, but our love is more encompassing than that. There are ordinary moments too. Coffee in the morning, family dinners, lazy days off, picnics and homework and colds.

I love it.


End file.
